Elf on shelf a Christmas Horror story
by twinkels
Summary: When a Elf enters the McCormick household all hell breaks loose and will the town ever be the same again ..WARNING character deaths and swearing and Elf abuse
1. Chapter 1

Author's note ...Okay I do not own South Park or Elf onnshelf and I know it may seem a bit crazy writing a Christmas story in early summer but the idea hit me after I was looking at my own little elf that I keep out all year round so enjoy

It was almost Christmas time in the small town of South Park and young 11 year old Kenny McCormick sighed deeply as he listened to all his friends talk about what they were getting for Christmas it was the same every year really

" Oh I'll be getting the latest Terrance and Philip blue ray box set and the new game they brought out and so hope to get the new Nintendo hand held console that be so cool ' Said Stan a dark haired boy and a friend of Kenny"s

" No doubt I'll be getting loads of clothes and I might get a new game comsol and some games also I know I'm getting a new quad bike so that will be cool and a new phone but I always get lots surprises and end up with lots of presents when the family come ' Said Kyle

" You get some awesome presents Christmas ones on top of the Haunnika gifts too so that's so cool " Stan said smiling

' Yeah takes me ages to open them and their always good worth getting covers in kisses and plasterd with lipstick marks " Kyle said thinking of all the female relatives that smotherd Kyle with kisses and always touched his hair saying what beautiful curls he had

" So what are you getting then Stan you get cool gifts too ..? Asked Kyle smiling at his friend

" Yeah I do I guess so far I know I'm getting a new bike and helmet Iv seen them and picked them out but no doubt I'll end up getting clothes some books new games and I got a phone for my birthday but dunno really what I'm getting it will be a surprise all I know is I'm getting a bike " Said Stan

Well I'm getting 2 new game consoles a new laptop phone and tablet and. also new clothes and my room is being redecorated too so I'm also getting a new room ' Cartman said smugly

" Oh so your mom is getting double doors put in so you can fit through them about time too and no doubt you will get more candy and you may even get stuck in the double doors ' Kyle said laughing poking fun of Cartmans fat waistline

" Shut the fuck up you Ginger Jersey Jew you better not spoil Christmas this year with your Jewness ' Yelled cartman

" Excuse me I didn't ruin Christmas ever blame my mom for that one and anyway that was years ago so get your facts right fatass and shut the hell up okay ' Yelled Kyle glaring at Cartman and as expected soon the pair were arguing back and forth with their fatass and Jew insults and Kyle gave as good as he got

"Oh God here we go again can't you pair give it a rest for a while ' Sighed Stan ow fed up with the pair

" He started it ' Both Kyle and cartman said together and then glared at each other making Stan sigh again

It had been like this since preschool when Cartman and Kyle first met at the age of 5 and Cartman found out that Kyle was a Jew he picked on him all the time then he found out he was from New Jersey and that made things worse so the arguments between these two were always ongoing and everyone was used to them now

" So what are you getting for Christmas then Kenny ..? Asked Stan looking at his quiet blond friend who sighed and fidgeted in his seat a little

" Oh I dunno so haven't really asked for anything I told mom not to bother with presents for me this year spend the money on Karen as I want Christmas to be magical for her as she's only little you know " Said Kenny

' Aww that's really kind of you so I take it she still believes in all the Santa Claus carry on and that ..? Asked Stan as Kenny nodded

' Yeah she dose she has a list written to him she's not really asking for much but just a few things and I hope she gets them as their not expensive " Kenny said

" So what is she hoping for new dolls and that ..? Asked Stan as Kenny shrugged

' Something like that she wants a Barbie also a teddy bear to cuddle in bed a couple of story books some colouring in books and some crayons and a pair of fluffy socks to keep her feet warm not much really so dunno if she'll get them or not I really hope she dose " Kenny said with a sigh

Truth was Kenny wasent sure if Karen would get any presents at all and he didn't expect any as the family had no money thanks really to their dad who had a huge drink problem and any money the family got went on drink and also his mom had a drug problem too to their was never any spare money so bills went unpaid and their was hardly any food in the house and worse Kenny' s parents were always fighting as a drunk Stuart meant a dangerous Stuart and he didn't care who he hit even little Karen got it so Kenny dreaded Christmas as he knew he'd never get any nice gifts that his friends got and sadly he had to listen to them talking about what they were getting and even the girls were at it too

As expected they were all getting new clothes and that and also Red a girl in their class was getting a pug puppy that cost a fortune and they were talking about that and Bebe going on about how cute they were as she got a pug for her birthday

Kenny knew that Karen would love a little puppy for Christmas didn't even need to be a posh pedigree just a little companion and he knew the dog would be looked after well by Karen but again they couldn't afford it

" Hey Kenny are you okay their ..? Asked Stan looking at his friend who was really quiet

" Huh..? Oh yeah I'm fine just daydreaming I guess that's all don't mind me ' Kenny said not even looking at Stan it was if he was miles away but suddenly a loud bang jolted him back

What the fuck ...? Said Stan looking at Kyle and Cartman who were almost at blows fighting over Kyle's beliefs and Cartman saying how the Jews ruin Christmas

" Okay enough enough you pair pack it in your both giving me a headache ' Yelled Stan splitting the pair up

' Well he started it he's insulting my beliefs and my people how dare he " Yelled Kyle

" Kenny sighed as he watched Stan trying to restore the peace with the pair but he doubted he'd have any luck and recently he didn't care much too if they made up or not Kenny just wanted to be alone at this time of year as he felt left out and that Christmas was for the wealthy

Kenny said no more about Christmas to his friends and managed to change the subject each time someone brought it up which was hard as it was now beginning of December and Christmas was everywhere really but Kenny would try and avoid it if he could

" So are you going straight home or are you going to help your dad out at the scrapyard .? Asked Kyle a little later after school

" No straight home today I need to pick up Karen too unless she's gone off with Ruby I dunno " Said Kenny

" Think Ruby's with Craig and Tweek so have no idea where Karen is ' Said Kyle

" I'll go and look for her anyway mom doesn't like her walking alone I'll catch you guys later " Kenny said smiling a bit and running off to find his sister but she was already picked up and had left so Kenny walked home alone and it was 3 miles in the dark and icy cold dreading what he'd face when he got home

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny was frozen to his bones. as he walked though the heavy snow and biting freezing winds and his old shoes let in the damp so his feet was numb and his old orange parker was old and worn and lost its heat ages ago and was too small for him really exposing part of his wrists so he shiverd with the cold. but he walked quickly muttering to himself " Faster I walk faster I'll be home ' And that was true

" Kenny arrived home around after 5pm and as usual the place was dimly lit by battery operated lights and the house was colder than a freezer due to no electricity or heating so in mid winter it was a nightmare but Kenny just had to get used to it

Already before Kenny had made it up to the front door he could hear his parents fighting as usual about something no doubt and also his dad's old battard pick up truck was their too so maybe his dad was home looking for money to go drinking again as he did that a lot

" Okay now take a deep breath and brace yourself Ken your gonna be in for a bumpy night you need to ride it out and hopefully everything wlll be okay " Kenny told himself as he went inside to a war zone

Staurt and Carol were fighting as usual and their was things being thrown and smashed and also Kevin had joined in fighting with Stuart

Kevin was the eldest son of the McCormick family at 14 but he had a lot of learning problems and he acted much younger but he was strong and quite tall and he often tackled Stuart in fights

" I'm home you guys ' Kenny said glancing at his parents as Staurt looked at him

' Where the fuck were you then your late were you away with those posh friends of yours .. ? Asked Stuart glaring at Kenny

" What ..? No I went to pick up Karen but she already had left one of her friends had told me " Kenny said before leaving the room and narrowly missed being hit by a flying ashtray as his parents ignored him and went back to killing each other again

' Er okay I'll go and see what's for dinner then " Said Kenny making a quick exit

It was the same every Friday night that was Stuart's time for a night out and he'd try and get Carol"s Saturday shopping money so he could go to the bar and get drunk then come home late and be in bed till around noon the next day leaving the family with no money for food or anything so by late afternoon Kenny and Kevin would have to go Dumpster diving. to see what they could find to either keep for themselfs or sell

On Kenny"s way to the kitchen he heard sobbing coming from the small back room it was Karen sitting in a small single bed with a thin torn blanket around her and she was crying whilst hugging a old dirty homemade pink rag doll that smelled bad

" Hey Karen what's wrong princess why the tears ..? Asked Kenny going into the small room to see his little sister

" Oh Kenny I hate it when mom and dad fight I wish they'd stop and dad said Santa won't come cos were too poor for Christmas and we smell bad " Karen said sobbing

" Oh princess that's not true Santa loves everyone and he'll come he doesn't care if we're poor or really rich he'll come so don't worry " Kenny said pulling Karen into a half hug and stroking her long dark hair

" I know but we don't even have a Christmas tree Stacy Wallace said if you don't have a tree he won't come and we don't have a tree dad says their a wast of money their is going good to be no Christmas here is their ..? Asked Karen sadly with tears streaming down her pale dirty cheeks

" Yes their will be a Christmas and okay we don't have a tree well not yet and what dose Stacy Wallace know nothing I bet don't you worry you will have a nice Christmas " Kenny said hugging Karen and sighing as he looked around her small cold room

Karen's room was tiny only room for a small single bed a dresser and closet and a nightstand and she didn't even have a nightstand a small stool that was rescued from a dumpster and a small battery operated nightlight and also Kenny and Kevin had tried to paint the room pink to make it pretty for her but huge black damp patches appeared staining the walls black and her window ledge was soaking and also the damp had got to her bed making it wet and smell bad and her once pink blanket she had was now stained black and so worn it was in holes and it stank and also the damp had claimed her last teddy bear making it smell bad too in fact Karen's entire room smelled bad long with the house and Kenny had. bad dampness in his room and also rats too rats were a common sight in the house and also the house was icy cold and Karen felt cold too and sadly as Kenny was freezing and felt cold too he couldn't help warm her up

" Oh Kenny I really wish this could all change and we could be rich like your friends I bet their parents never fight like ours I hate it here I don't even care about Christmas I just want this to end and mom and dad to be happy ' Karen said sadly

" I know princess and so do I really but I don't see that happening any time soon and at times my friends parents can be ass ..er I mean pains in the butts too dintnthink anyone has the perfect parents really ' Kenny said gently rubbing Karen's thin back

Kenny was very protective over little Karen and she seen him as her guardian angel and also looking at Kenny it was hard to believe that he was even related to Kevin and Karen as he looked nothing like them

Kenny had pale blonde hair bright blue eyes and pale skin whist Karen and Kevin had dark brown hair brown eyes and though they had fair skin it was a tiny bit darker than Kenny and also Stuart often denied that Kenny was his saying Carol had an affair and passed the baby off as his yet he admitted to being the father of Kevin and Karen as they looked a bit like him but Carol said that Kenny's colouring was a generic throw back on her side but still Stuart wouldn't listen and also said as soon as Kenny turned 16 he was out on the streets but Carol said no Kenny could stay as long as he wanted and that cause more fights

Kenny stayed with Karen till she finally fell asleep as he had a feeling their would be no tea that night but it wasent the first time the McCormick children went to bed hungry

As Kenny sat on Karen's bed he listend to his parents fighting go on and on also their was more breaking dishes and screaming along with cursing and a loud smash and more shouting and swearing

Kenny was well known for swearing himself he could swear like an adult since first grade and he had the foulest mouth for a child in the entire town of South Park and was always being told off for his cursing but he was always careful about swearing around Karen and rarely swore in front of her but she knew he could swear but she didn't really care cos she loved him too much

Kenny sat with Karen also listening to the fighting and also he could hear Kevin's voice too screaming and though he wanted to go and see what was going on he desided to stay with Karen as she needed him even though she was asleep

The fighting lasted most of the night and their was cursing shouting things being broken and Kenny had no idea what time it was when they eventually stopped it just went quiet and the front door was heard being slammed so no doubt their father was going out somewhere to cool off and also he could here Kevin with their mom tiding up so God knows what the damage was

well that's that chappy done more to come


	3. Chapter 3

Kenny was a bit afraid when he got up next morning dreading the mess that would meet him as he imagined the place to be trashed but luckily it wasent too bad the worst had been cleaned up and Karen Kevin and their mom were all in the kitchen looking exhausted due to lack of sleep

" Morning mom morning you guys is everything okay then ..? Asked Kenny looking around the kitchen

" What so you think ..? Now sit down and eat your breakfast also we're outta milk and won't get any till Tuesday when I get paid so you'll need to take water to wash them down " Said Carol glancing at Kenny and Kenny noticed she had a large bruise forming on the side of her face caused by Stuart no doubt he often hit Carol and even the kids

" So where's dad .? Asked Kenny noticing their dad was absent from the table

' Where do you think in bed he's too hungover and lazy to get his ass up so don't expect to see him till around noon not that I care anyway no user " Carol said as Kenny sighed sitting down and glanced at Karen and Kevin who shrugged but said nothing

It was always the same at weekends in the McCormick house hold. Stuart would get drunk on the Friday night get abusive then wouldn't surface till lunchtime the next day then would want more money so he could go out drinking and how he managed to keep his job at the scrapyard was a Miracle

Kenny sighed as he sat down and glanced at Karen as she tucked into her cornflakes before looking at their mom again who was still clearing up the mess and washing through some dishes

" So what. are the plans for today mom so you need us at home or is it okay if I hang out with Stan and Kyle ..? Asked Kenny

" Mom can we go to the mall to look at the Christmas decorations and lights I know we can't really afford to buy anything but it's free to look and the mall is always pretty at Christmas ' Said Karen as Carol sighed

" I dunno Iv got so much to do here your dad trashed the house in a drunken rage so that will take time to clean up " Carol said sighing and running her hand through her hair

" Mom sit down we can tidy up look have some breakfast too leave the cleaning to us Karen Keven and I can do it you need a rest before you collapse and forget about him for once ' Kenny said

Carol sighed as she threw down her dishcloth and sat down next to Kenny and went to get some cornflakes for herself but only 3 fell out into her bowl making her mad and glare at Kevin as he seemed to have extra

" You greedy thoughtless pig you took all the cornflakes that's all we have your just like your father you don't give a fucking damn about anyone except yourself you know we have very little money for food and that's why things are limited around here " Begun Carol hitting Kevin with her spoon and was about to go off on a rant but Kenny stopped her

" Calm down calm down mom it's okay shhh hey look mom you can have my cornflakes and I can have a pop tart I'm fine " Kenny said rubbing his moms back as she suddenly started crying

" I'm sorry it's just I'm having a bad day I didn't mean to hurt you Kevin and your such a good boy Kenny I don't know what I'd do without you I'd be so lost for an 11 year old you act like an adult and I'm sorry ' Carol said sobbing as Kenny hugged her

" Its okay mom we understand " Said Kenny

" I'm a bad mom I feel oh God I really do try to be a good mom to you guys but I can't win cos of your dad I really wish I could give you the life your friends have and get you all the latest clothes gadgets and toys I feel Iv let you all down and now with Christmas here that's making things worse " Carol said

" No your. not letting us down your an awesome mom infact best mom in South Park and you always do your best we couldn't ask for a better mom and who needs all the latest clothes toys or gadgets as long as we have each other that's all that matters so don't put yourself down like that mom ' Said Kenny as Carol nodded

" Why don't you throw dad out and we could make the house pretty we don't need him and some of my friends at school don't see their dads and their fine ' Said Karen

' No Hun I can't throw him out this is his house he and Gerald Kyle's dad built it when they were kids so it belongs to him and if I left him well we'd be homeless on the streets and anyway he might calm down later we just need to leave him alone for a while and I'm sure things will be okay " Carol said making Kenny sigh a bit

It was always the same Carol making excuses for Stuart saying things would be okay and truth was it was never okay it been going on since as long as Kenny could remember even before Karen was born as Carol and Stuart fighting was one of Kenny's earliest memories

" Maybe we will go to the mall we can try and get some cornflakes out the dollar store as they sell some groceries but were outta milk till Tuesday but I'm afraid you guys can't get anything today I don't have money to spare for treats ' Carol said

" It's okay mom we won't mind and as I said it costs nothing to look and we can always wave to Santa ' Said Karen

' Yeah that's true you can wave to him if you see him I'm sure he will wave back and maybe say hello if he's not busy " Carol said sadly

Carol so wanted a better life and in an ideal world she and the kids would have a nice house in town near Kenny's friends also their would be Christmas decorations up and Karen would be making her Christmas list and she'd get the kids really good presents and later they'd have a lovely meal and then watch some TV but sadly that was just a dream as their was no presents bought and as for decorations all they had was a tiny old silver Christmas that was like 10 inches big and some glittery stars that Karen had made at school and as for Christmas dinner it be pop tarts or cold soggy sandwiches that was the kind of Christmas they had last year and the one before that and by the looks of it they'd be having the same again life was very hard at this time of the year and that's why Carol dreaded it and she felt going to the mall would make things worse as the mall was full of stuff they could never afford but Karen wanted to go to have a look so she wanted to make Karen happy

" Okay we can got for the afternoon we will get some cornflakes too and see what else we can get now I don't have a lot of money so no treats mind " Carol said looking at her 3 kids

" It's okay we understand mom and we don't need any we're all fine here you get what you need Karen can look at the decorations and then we will go home and we can later tidy the mess won't take us long to sweep the floor and wipe down the surfaces ' Kenny said making Carol smile

' You will make a perfect husband some day your sweet kind and a great help ' Carol said giving Kenny's head a kiss and making him blush a bit

well that's that chappy done more to come


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note...I do not own Disney or Beauty and the beast or Emma Watson or Dan Stevens I put Beauty and the beast into the story as I think Karen would love the movie if she was a real little girl and I do not own Elf on the shelf eather

When Carol and the kids eventually arrived at the mall it was what she was dreading really the place was packed wall to wall with shoppers laden down with presents the windows of the stores heaved with Christmas displays a huge screen tv played adverts of all the must have Christmas items and also tacky Christmas songs played on the loud speakers and for someone with no money and young kids it was a nightmare

" Oh mom look at that oh wow come and see this ' Said Karen every few moments tugging on her moms hand and trying to drag her off somewhere and Kenny having to say " I'm sorry we can't afford it ' every 5 minutes and also the family had another problem as the charity collectors were out in force looking for money

Carol had not even been in the mall for like 5 minutes when 2 elderly women approached her rattling tins under her nose and saying

" Merry Christmas dear would you like to help the towns unwanted cats have a good Christmas even a few cents would help "

" No thank you I don't have any spare change ' Carol said over and over truth was she'd love to have helped the charities but she needed the money more than them and sighed sadly as the women she just turned down with their cat charity did not look to happy and Kenny glanced back at them as he watched a posh looking woman stick 10 dollars in the tin saying " Of course ill help I love cats and I have 4 of my own at home

' Kenny come on everyone stay together I don't want you guys getting lost in the crowds " Carol said taking a grip of Karen's hand and looking at Kenny and Kevin who walked at the back of her talking amongst themselfs

" Okay. now first we need to go to the dollar store and get a few things cornflakes and a couple of other things and I think their is a deal going on 2 for a dollar ' Said Carol as everyone headed to the dollar store but something caught Kenny and Kevin's eye

Kevin nudged Kenny in the side a bit and pointed towards a open cafe with milk on display and suddenly the same idea Kevin had hit Kenny too FREE MILK Both boys managed to break away from Carol and Karen for a few seconds and dashed over to the cafe and soon both boys were stuffing little milk tubs into their pockets along with little packets of sugar that would tie them over a few days

' Kenny Kevin where are you both ' Yelled Carol seeing her 2 sons had vanished for a second and she begun to worry

" Don't worry mom I see them here they come " Said Karen pointing at her 2 brothers coming over

" What did I tell guys you about running off I don't wanna loose you now we all have to stay together okay if you plan to go off tell me first and we can arrange a meeting place ' Carol. Said getting a little angry at the boys

" Don't worry mom we're fine and sorry about that but we had to do something we will tell you later ' Kenny said glancing at Kevin who giggled a bit

' Well we need to stay together and not wander off it's too busy today and I have a feeling it is only going to get worse innthe run up to Christmas " Carol said as they walked on a bit and trying to doge more charity collectors who were shaking their tins looking for money but on trying to avoid them they ran into something worse

Their was a huge wide screen tv that caught Karen's attention showing an advert for one of the stores in the mall

Coming in spring 2017 a classic fairytale is brought to life Emma Watson is Belle and Dan Stevens is the beast in Disney's new live action movie Beauty and The beast ' The announcer said making Karen look up and gasp a little as the ad played the opening tune to Beauty and the Beast and showed clips of the movie before going on to play the song beauty and the beast and images of Belle and Beast in the ballroom dancing together

" The all new merchandise is now on sale along with the classic original merchandise at the Disney store why not drop by and see now " the announcer said making Kenny groan a bit as he knew Karen loved Disney and they had been down this road before a few years ago with Frozen and Elsa and the frozen gang

" Sorry Karen before you ask the awnser is no we can't afford them you heard mom " Said Kenny sighing sadly as Karen made a whimpering noise

" I know that but can't we go and see what is for sale I only wanna look won't hurt to look and Belle is so pretty too ' Karen said giving Kenny puppy dog eyes

" Yeah she is pretty but it's not up to me it's up to mom and what's the use in going to the store if we're not buying anything the store is so expensive anyway " Said Kenny as Karen was now begging Carol if she could go and look at the new things in the Disney store

" I don't know Hun and I don't think we have any spare time really and sadly I can't afford anything in their " Carol said sighing and looking at her daughter

" I know mom it's okay if I don't get anything I only wanna look and sure I have the old Beauty and the Beast story book at home and Iv seen the cartoon at Ruby's she has it on DVD but I just wanna look costs nothing to look please mom please " Begged Karen making Carol sigh and glance at Kenny who just shrugged but said nothing

" Well I guess you can have a look no harm in that and remeber don't be asking for anything as we can't afford it and Kenny you go with her don't let her out your sight " Said Carol

" Yesss awesome and I won't leave him and I won't want anything I just wanna look that's all " Said Karen before taking off and Kenny chased after her

" Karen wait don't run off come back and take my hand " Kenny yelled trying to keep up with Karen who darted in and out the crowds heading to the Disney store but Karen was to excited to listen to Kenny

As Karen ran trying to avoid the crowds she suddenly collided with something soft but firm and was bright red and it made a oof noise like a person

" Hey hey carful their you shouldn't run in crowded places their could be an accident you need to be more careful ' Said a young man that looked in his early 20s that wore a red all in one suit like a onesie and a white collar and a Santa hat over his dark hair andnhe had white mittens on he looked like one of Santa's elves from the grotto

" Oh im so sorry I was rushing to the Disney store I didn't see you I'm sorry " Said Karen as the man shook his head and tutted a little

' Karen where are you what did mom tell you about running away ' Kenny said seeing his sister was okay

" I'm sorry Kenny I guess I got excited as I so wanna see the new Beauty and the beast toys ' Said Karen looking at Kenny who came over and also seen the elf guy

' Er thanks dude for stopping my sister she has a habit of running off at times I told her and so did mom we need to stay together ' Kenny said as the man nodded

" I'm sorry Kenny and you too Mr Elf " Karen said sighing a little

" Well it's okay no harm done really and i won't tell Santa since you apologised so I'm sure you will be on his nice list " The Elf said as Karen sighed and shrugged

" Maybe I am but he won't come we're too poor and we can't even afford a decent Christmas tree so Santa won't come to us ' Karen said sighing

" Oh I'm sure Santa will come if your good he comes to all the good children and I know that you have been a good girl Karen and good children get nice things ' The elf said smiling as Karen only shrugged

" And so Kenny what about you have you been a good boy then are you on Santa's naughty or nice list ...? Asked the elf looking at Kenny

" Me ..? Well I guess Iv been good I help mom and my siblings and friends I don't swear as much so yeah guess I'm good " Kenny said glancing at Karen and the elf who folded his arms

" Hmm really Kenny you think you have been good well I'm not so sure about that and I think you know what I mean " The elf said shocking Kenny

" Huh what are you on at dude ..? Asked Kenny stunned

" Oh something you did earlier today I seen you Kenny I was watching you forget us elves see everything and we report everything back to Santa and Santa dose not like naughty children he has to punish them you know and I know you are telling me lies about being good sure Karen is a good girl but your not a good boy are you now " Said the elf shocking Kenny as his blue eyes met with Kenny's blue eyes in a fixed stare making Kenny shiver a bit

well that's that chappy done more to come


	5. Chapter 5

" What are you on at dude I haven't done anything wrong you must be mixing me up with someone else " Said Kenny

" Oh I don't think I have I have been watching you Kenny and I know you did something very naughty earlier with your brother you stole some things and that is very very bad ' The elf said shocking Kenny and Karen

' Y..You stole something what oh Kenny how could you " Said Karen stunned looking at her brother

" What you mean the milk and sugar I didn't steal it that was free for anyone to take honestly and it was for our cornflakes and that as were outta milk it would have tied us over to Tuesday and we need the milk more than them " Kenny said glaring at the Elf

" It was not for free it was for the customers to use and you were not customers so that is just like theft and Santa will not be happy I am going to have to tell him everything he won't be happy " The elf said

" So what you suggesting I take it back " Said Kenny in a sarcastic way as the elf nodded

" Yes all of it and get your brother to do the same and never do it again you don't want me reporting you to Santa as their will be no gifts and you will be punished as I said naughty children get punished " The elf said glaring at Kenny making him feel uncomfortable

' Karen go and find mom she's by the benches next to the main Christmas tree I won't be long " Said Kenny not taking his eyes off the elf

" Kenny what's going on tour not gonna hurt Santa's elf are you Santa needs him " Karen begun but Kenny cut her off

" Don't worry everything will be fine just go I'll be over in a few and no I won't hurt Santa's elf " Kenny said

" Also what about the Disney store I wanted to see the new Beauty and the Beast toys " Said Karen

" Don't worry we can go later just go and find mom I won't be long " Kenny said as Karen sighed and ran off towards the benches

" Okay dude what the hell is your game who the fuck are you and don't say Santa's elf Karen might believe in you and Santa but I don't cos if their was a real Santa well Karen wouldn't be waking up to second hand toys on Christmas morning or old clothes bought from the thrift store so who the hell are you and you know nothing about me or my family so don't give me that shit oh I'm watching you " Said Kenny

" I told you I'm Santa's elf and I am real as you and I know what you have been up to so don't deny it you and Kevin will be dealt with ' The elf said shocking Kenny as he never told him Kevin's name

" How the hell do you know my brothers name Karen or I didn't mention it have you been spying on us like a pervert what are you a sick pedofile you love little kids and you took the job of an elf to try and scare us ..? Asked Kenny

" No I'm not I'm a real Elf and I know everything and I will be watching you from now on " The elf said

"Oh what ever I don't wanna stand around arguing with you pervert just back if and leave my family alone so just go and fuck off " Yelled Kenny walking away ignoring the elf yelling " you'll be punished Kenny

" Is everything okay did you see the new toys in the Disney store Hun " Asked Carol when Karen came back

" No Kenny and I met one of Santa's elves and Kenny is talking to him now their over their near the Disney store I accidentally ran into him and we started talking " Karen said looking at her mom

" Mom the elf said he knows if we're naughty or nice is that true he said Kenny is naughty is that true dose the elves know ..? Asked Karen

" Oh I dunno Hun maybe they do know I never really thought of it before " Carol said watching as Kenny now rejoined them

" Is everything okay did you say sorry to the elf Kenny you were cheeky to him I think " Karen said

" Huh er yeah we're cool now don't worry princess everything's okay now " Kenny said glancing in the direction he came from but the elf was gone lost in the crowds

No more was said about the Elf and the family got back to their agenda and Carol got some groceries out the dollar store and as a surprise she got the kids some candy too and also after that they had a look around the mall and stopped off to listen to some Carol singers but sadly couldn't give them any money and then something else caught Karen's eye Santa's grotto but the odd thing was the elves that wandered around the place were wearing green and red nothing like the one they'd seen earlier

" Oh mom look theirs Santa's grotto can we have a look please " Begged Karen making Carol sigh

" Well okay just a look we can't afford to go in " Carol said looking at the 10 dollars fee that included a photo and small gift

" That's kinda weird the elves are in green and white I thought they were all in red like that one we seen early he said he was an elf " Karen said making Kenny think

" Yeah I wonder who he was but I can soon find out stay with mom and I'll be back in a second " Kenny said glancing towards the elves

" Now where you off to don't get lost " Said Karen watching Kenny head over towards one of the green elves that was a girl

" Hi excuse me I'm sorry to bother you. but do you have anyone with you playing an elf dressed in red ..? Asked Kenny

" Hi their and no I'm sorry Hun we're all in green but have red and white stockings that's all ' The girl said confusing Kenny now

" Er okay thanks " Kenny said heading towards his mom again

" Well do they know who he was ..? Asked Karen as Kenny shook his head

" No all the elves here are dressed. in green like that girl and dunno who that guy was " Said Kenny now confused but said no more as he didn't wanna scare Karen

The family spent another hour at the mall but Carol felt bad as she couldn't afford anything so desided to leave and on the way out she ran into Laura Tucker Craig's mom and she was carrying in her arms wrapped in a blanket a pug puppy

" Awww omg what a cute puppy " Said Karen going to let the little dog

" Thanks dear this is princess Red's Christmas gift I'm keeping her at mine just now we're going to give her the puppy early so she'll get a surprise " Laura said

" Aww cute what kind of dog is she Iv never seen any like her before ..? Asked Carol

" A pug their Very in just now and Red always wanted one I picked her up 2 days ago and Red will get her later in the week she thinks she's getting it for Christmas my sister her mom gave her a choice between a puppy and a new phone so she chose the puppy thing is she doesn't know she's getting the phone for Christmas " Laura said with la laugh

"Wow nice we don't really go in for fancy dogs their is a dog near us that sometimes comes for a visit that's a monogral but so friendly I think he comes from the trailer park nearby " Carol said

" Yeah he dose I know his owner the dog is called Buster he often comes for a visit so no Craig today Mrs T ..? Asked Kenny looking at the woman

' No not just now he's away playing somewhere and Red is with Wendy and Bebe I think so thought I'd come and get some stuff for the puppy ' The woman said smiling

' Aww she's adorable I'd love a puppy and princess is so cute " Karen said smiling as the puppy licked her hand

" So are you all ready for Christmas then ..? Asked Laura

" No not yet were getting their everything costs so much just now and I swear they put the prices up outta badness just to get more money outta peop,e and now Karen has seen the new Beauty and the Beast toys that are out " Carol said signing

" Its okay mom I don't mind if I don't get them no big deal really " Said Karen smiling

" Oh so what about you boys what are you getting our Craig is wanting a new phone and other things he's got a list as long as your arm seems to grow by the second " Laura said with a laugh

" Er dunno yet " Said Kenny glancing at Kevin who shrugged

Truth was they didn't expect anything and they didn't want to tell Laura that as it get back to Craig and aoonnit be all around the school as Craig had a big mouth so they said they didn't know yet

It was a further 20 miniutes before Carol and the kids managed to get away from Laura as Carol was not too keen on her but Karen loved her dog and wished she had a puppy like that

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	6. Chapter 6

When Carol and the kids arrived home it was now late afternoon around 3 and it soon be dark and also Stuart was up now and in a bad mood which wasent surprising really

' Where the fuck were you and you didn't leave me any lunch " Yelled Stauart in an angry tone

" We were out we had to get groceries in you know we have to eat their was no damn food in the house and anyway you were so hung over you were still asleep " Yelled Carol heading into the kitchen not in the mood to fight as she felt a headache starting

" Don't you walk away from me you stupid bitch I'm talking to you " Yelled Stuart

" About what Iv nothing to say to you so just shut the fuck up " Carol yelled before glancing at Kenny Kevin and Karen

" Kids go to your room " Carol said

" But mom aren't we having tea just now I'm hungry " Begun Karen sadly

' mom do you need back up here ..? Asked Kenny glancing at Kevin they were getting ready to fight again

" No I'm fine Hun just take Karen to her room tll call you later I promise it will be okay just go " Said Carol watching her 3 children leave the room

As suspected as soon as they left their was more fighting and raised voices Carol tried to protect her kids from this but they knew what was going on

" Kenny will everything be okay I hate it when mom and dad fight why can't they just get on like our friends parents ' Said Karen sadly

' I dunno princess but best we keep out their way just now let them calm down a bit " Kenny said as he head a loud crash that sounded like furniture being overturned or broken that made Kenny sigh and worst thing was it had started early and no doubt Stuart would be after money to go and drink and it was money that no one had sadly

Kenny hugged Karen as they listened to more screaming and shouting and insults flying back and forth which wasent new really

" Kenny get your ass in here now you too Karen " Suddenly Stuart yelled scaring Karen

" OMG wh..what dose he want ..? Asked Karen in a scared tone as she clung to Kenny tightly

" I dunno but don't worry he won't touch you I'll make sure if that " Said Kenny taking Karen's hand and gently leading her out the room to where Stuart was with Carol and Kevin

" What's going on why do you want us ..? Asked Kenny glaring at Stuart but the man didn't awnser Kenny

" Look theirs your proof are you blind woman that brat isn't mine the other two are but he's not " Stuart yelled making Kenny sigh as his dad was back to the denying Kenny as his son carry on

" You fucking idiot of course he is yours you got me pregnant with him at 16 after I had Kevin God you even took my teen years away from me and okay he might have blonde hair and blue eyes he's yours I'm telling ya " Carol yelled

" Are we back to that again we have been down this road before " Kenny begun but Carol cut him off

" Just go to your room Kenny and don't worry we'll be okay " Said Carol before arguing with Stuart yet again

" What's going on Kenny aren't you my brother dad says your not that's why you look different from Kevin and me " Said Karen shocking Kenny a little

" What..Of course I'm your brother sure mom has blue eyes and theirs blondes in her family guess that's where I get my looks and you take after dad but your my little sister no matter what and don't let anyone tell you different ' Kenny said giving Karen a hug and Karen. nodded hugging Kenny again as they listend to the shouting and fighting and more banging and crashing so no doubt the place was trashed again

Kenny wanted to go out and stand up for his mom as he was worried for her but now he could hear Kevin's voice shouting and also doors slamming it was like a rerun of last night and the way things were going it be another night without tea

As Kenny sat in the room a loud crash and scream was hear alearting the boy as he now sensed trouble and also if his mom was hurt

" Karen stay here I won't be long " Kenny said getting up off the bed

" But Kenny I'm scared don't leave me " Karen burgun but Kenny cut her off

" It's okay stay in your room and don't make a sound okay I won't be long you hug pinky princess and Barbie and I'll be back soon princess ' Kenny said handing Karen a naked Barbie doll that had one leg and it's hair cut off infact the doll had been found at the park abandoned by the swings so Karen kept it

' Okay but hurry back and don't let him hurt you " Karen said fearing the worse

" I won't princess be good now " Kenny said before leaving the room and seeing his dad hitting Carol again and demanding money as usual

" I don't have any I told you I went to the mall as we needed some food in we have to eat Stuart " Carol yelled

' Just get off her you fucking asshole do you get a kick outta beating women and kids who aren't right you make me fucking sick ' Screamed Kenny grabbing Stuart from behind and trying to pull him off but he turned on Kenny now

" Kenny go back to your room this doesn't involve you stay outta it 'Yelled Carol

" No I won't I'm sick of him mom he treats you and us like shit and I won't sit back and let him away with it ' Yelled Kenny lookingbat his mom and getting mad

Kenny was about to turn on his dad and attack him when suddenly their was a loud knock at the door that interrupted them

' You fucking idiot now you got the neighbours involved they'll get the cops again and they will call social services and take my babies away again is that what you fucking want to see me loose my babies " Carol screamed as the door was knocked again

" I'll get it don't worry and we can think up some excuse to tell them about the. Life yet I'm sure their used to us fighting by now " Kenny sighed going to the door

' Hello ' Said Kenny opening it expecting to see someone but their was no one their at the door

" Who is it Kenny ..? Asked Carol yelling

" Weird no one oh wait a moment theirs something here "Kenny said seeing a big Christmas carrier bag on the doorstep

" Someone's left us a present weird that and who ever it was has dissapeard' Kenny said heading inside and showing his parents the large gift bag

' Have you been getting expensive stuff delivered and you can't spare me a few bucks you selfish bitch " Begun Stuart ready to start fighting

" Shut up will you no we haven't we hardly bought anything today " Said Kenny looking at the big bag

" Ohh what's in that a present do we have to wait to Christmas Day to open it ..? Asked Karen now appearing

" No says on a tag here open me now " Said Kenny reading a small tag that was attached to the bag

" What is it ..? Asked Carol as Kenny opened the bag and looked inside pulling out a large box and seeing it made his heart miss a beat a bit

The box contained an Elf on the shelf and the elf was dressed the same as the one they had seen earlier that day and it seemed to be smirking at Kenny and scared him a little

well that's that chappy done more to come


	7. Chapter 7

' Ohh what is it Kenny what was the package..? Asked Karen going over to Kenny and looking at the box that Kenny had now opened to reveal a book and Elf doll

" Something called an Elf on Shelf and theirs a note here too " Said Kenny pulling of a small hand written note and reading it

' What dose it say bro ..Asked Kevin also coming over

" Well says here ..Hi I have sent you this little guy to watch over you his story is in the book and I will collect him on Christmas Eve be nice and treat him well signed ... " Said Kenny stunned

" Who sent it then ..? Asked Carol looking puzzled

' Dunno no name but that's like the elf I seen today at the mall he said he was one of Santa's elves but he couldn't have been as they were dressed in green and he seemed to know what we were up to kinda creepy if you ask me and also he knew Kevin's name too and we didn't tell him it " Said Kenny

" He could have been nearby and overheard and maybe he came from another mall sent to spy on South parks mall I wouldn't worry about it too much" Said Kevin making Kenny think maybe Kevin was speaking sense for once

" Okay let's get the book and him out first and see what it says about him " Carol said pulling the book out the box first and looking it

" Ohh says we've to name him and give him magic and we're not allowed to touch him ' Karen said

" Huh not allowed to touch him that's kinda dumb how are we meant to get him out the box if we can't touch him " Said Kenny

" Just put the box over here with him still in it and what will we call him " Said Kevin placing the box with the elf inside by the tiny Christmas tree

' I think it's all fucking stupid theirs no such thing as Santa or elfs load of lies and forget it Santa won't becoming here this year that's for sure so don't get your hopes up 'Yelled Stuart making Karen whimper a bit

" Oh shut the fuck up will ya and don't go spoiling it for the kids you just have to go and spoil everything " Yelled Carol

" I ain't spoiling anything for anyone just telling the hard facts their is no Santa and he ain't coming so why bother with Christmas just be another day really Christmas is for posh folks like his snobby friends and their fancy jobs and houses in town not for the like of us and who needs Christmas just another excuse for getting money outta you " Stuart said making Carol mad

" Look why don't you just shut the fuck up and don't spoil it for the kids and you do you spoil everything for them and 2 years ago you let Kenny down when he had the lead singing part in his school play and you never go to their school open days or Karen's and fuck you even ate her birthday cake before she seen it " Carol yelled

" What ..? I was hungry and it was all the food that was in the house that day " Said Stuart

" You what mom did he eat my cake ..? Asked Karen getting upset

" No I didn't ' Replyed Stuart but Carol cut him off

" He did Hun it was one my friend made for you as a favour a small Frozen Olaf cake and he ate it even the little edible snoman " Yelled Carol making Karen cry

" How could you dad you know I love Frozen and you even ate little Olaf ' Karen yelled as Kenny pulled her into a hug

" It's okay it's okay shhh shh we will get you another Frozen Olaf cake soon and only you will eat it so don't worry ' Kenny said making Stuart sigh

" Fucking retards ' Stuart muttered as he left the room

" Hey where are you going you ain't going drinking again " Yelled Carol

" None of your fucking business nosy bitch I'll be back later " Yelled Stuart slamming the door and making Carol sigh but seeing her worried looking kids made her change the subject

" Don't worry kids I'm fine now what will we call the elf he needs a name don't ya think ' Said Carol smiling and trying to look brave for her kids

" Okay then we will keep the little guy in the box and put him over here so we can see him and we need to name him too theirs an adoption form here so any ideas about a name yet " Said Carol putting the box with the elf on a table near their small tree

' Dunno what about Christmas that's a nice name " Said Karen

' Thats a girls name it's a boy elf Santa would be a good name " Said Kevin making Karen sigh

' No silly you can't call him that what about you Kenny have you any ideas what to call our elf ..? Asked Karen

' Huh ..? Oh I dunno up to you really maybe something Christmassy I'm no good at names ' Replyed Kenny

' Well you need to give him a name kids why don't we make out a list of Christmas sounding names put them in a jar and shake it around and pull one out that might help ' Carol said

' Yeah good idea mom ' Said Karen smiling

Soon The McCormick kids were writing down some names and Karen had forgotten it was a boy elf and put the name Snowflake and twinkles in the jar and though he wasent sure of it Kenny wrote a few names down too as did Kevin and Carol and soon the jar was full of little bits of paper with names on them

' Okay kids now we got all the names let's give the jar a shake and we can choose a name each and the. Set name will get picked ' Said Carol shaking the jar mixing up all the paper before handing it to the kids

" Okay Karen you go first just pick one. now ' Carol said as Karen put her small hand in pulling out a bit of paper but didn't look at it

' Okay your go now Kenny just pick one out now ' Carol said handing the jar to Kenny and he too pulled out a bit of paper then watched as Kevin did the same then Carol before she put the jar on a table as the names in that were now ruled out

" Okay Karen what name did you get ..? Asked Carol looking at KRen who read the bit of paper

' Chippy that's not very Christmassy I didn't put that down ' Said Karen

" Oh that was one of my choises I like it ' Said Kevin

' Its nice though but your go what's on your paper Kenny ..? Asked Carol as Kenny looked at the paper

' Dasher that's not Christmassy who chose that ..? Asked Kenny

' Me cos it's like one of Santa's reindeers and he will dash back and forward to the North Pole I think it's cool " Said Karen smiling

" It is a nice name but what's onnyour paper Kevin ..? Asked Carol looking at her eldest boy

" Tinsel that's a girls name " Kevin said looking at the paper

" Oops sorry I put that I liked it ' Karen said

" What's on yours mom what dose your paper say ..? Asked Kenny looking at his mom

" Oh it's Elvis who put that ..? Asked Carol

" Me but it was meant to be Elfis ' Siad Kevin

" Okay so we have 4 names what will we call the little guy lets put these 4 names into a cup and pull one out ' Said Carol going to get a cup and putting the 4 bits of paper into it and shaking it around again

" Okay as your the youngest Karen you choose ' Said Carol handing Karen the cup to pull out a name

" Okay little guy and your name will be ...Dasher ' Said Karen giving a little cheer as she pulled out the paper and read the name

" Aww cute now he has his. Are we can fill in the adoption form in the book and make him a McCormick ' Carol said smiling

' Well if he's one of us shouldn't we give him a name that begins with a K as our names begin with K " said Kevin

' True but their is no Christmas names or that really that begins with K and I like Dasher it's cool ' Said Karen smiling at the elf and so that's how Dasher got his name and the kids adopted him as a family me,bet but Kenny wasent so sure of him as he felt the elf was watching him

well that's that chappy done more to come. and Dasher is the name of my elf


	8. Chapter 8

Kenny glared at the little Elf that seemed to smirk at him if to say I'm watching you and also Kenny somehow didn't trust the elf but kept telling himself it's only a silly little doll with a vinyl face soft body and filled with stuffing and beans and it won't do any harm but it still creeped him out so Kenny dismissed any thoughts of the elf doll being evil yet alone alive and he carried on as normal

' Mom do you think Dasher will want any food so he can fly to the North Pole tonight we have to take great care of him says so in the book ' Said Karen about to feed the doll a pop tart

' Huh...? Oh I'm sure he's fine he will manage now coms on and eat your tea we can't afford to wast good food now and anyway I don't think elves will like pop tarts " Said Carol making Kenny sigh a little as he looked at his chipped plate to see a single frozen pop tart and a chipped glass of water

It was the same every night in the McCormick house the family could never afford warm meals and with no electricity well their was no way of turning on the cooker so it was cold meals every night as well as no hot water or no lights it any entertainment and all this was thanks to their dad going off with the bill money and the family were in debt too as unpaid bills mounted up

" Where's dad off to now then..? Asked Kenny seeing their dad was not around

' Him where do you think out somewhere and God knows when he'll get back wish he'd never come back lazy good for nothing ' Carol said making Kenny sigh

" Oh you don't mean that mom you and dad get along sometimes Iv heard you laughing together and I'm sure he cares for you some of the time " Said Karen making Carol sigh a bit and roll her eyes

" Eat your tea princess I thought you were hungry " Said Kenny to Karen changing the subject as he knew only time his parents laughed together they were high on drugs or drink and as for caring for each other their was no love between those two now

" Mom will you come and see me in the school play if I get a part I so wanna be Mary in the junior nativity play and will dad come too that be nice if he came " Karen said

" Don't count on it sis dad will be too drunk and mom will be.." Begun Kevin but Kenny kicked him under the table to shut him up

" I dunno Hun I'll see what I'm doing and yeah your brothers right don't expect your dad to be their but I'll try and be their but I cant promise anything okay ' Said Carol as Karen shrugged

' Sometimes I wish he'd just never come home and we could be like a normal family I hate him he's a waist of space and I think...' Begun Kevin but a stinging slap to the face stopped him

" Kevin enough he may be a no user but he is your father and you can't talk about him like that so stop it you hear and that goes for all of you I know you don't like him but he brought you all into this world and at the end of the day he is your father so do not talk bad off him is that clear " Carol yelled lookingbat all 3 of her kids who sighed and nodded

No more was said as no one really knew what to say so ate their tea in silence before doing their chores they were given

Kevin helped do the dishes with Carol

Kenny washed down the work surfaces and took out the trash and Karen swept the floor Carol gave the kids jobs form an early age as she didn't want lazy kids and it paid off as the kids were hard workers they had to be as a few times otherwise the work would not be done as Carol would be lying on the sofa stoned out her mind and the house a mess and she'd be still in her pajamas

After doing their jobs as usual the kids went to their rooms Kenny and Kevin. now shared as Kevin's ceiling had collapsed due to dampness and if you stood in his room and looked up you could see the sky through the hole in the roof and now the room was unusable so he moved in with Kenny and that was a tiny room and both boys needed space and with their beds joined together end to the end only way out and I'm was climbing over the beds and as for Karen's room that was tiny but despite damp patches on her wall and a foul smell least she had a ceiling unlike Kevin and even kennys calling leaked water when it rained. now

really the McCormick house should have been pulled down years ago it was that bad and the area it was in was a really bad dangerous area and it got worse over the years Stan and Kyle said that a war zone with bombs flying overhead and explotians going off everywhere was safer but their was never any sign of Kenny or his family moving they couldn't afford to

" Kevin get off my bed will you you'll break it and also you stole my blanket ' Said Kenny as Kevin walked across Kenny's bed to get to his own

" I can't help it and I didn't ask to share with you I can't get my calling fixed you think mom would have got someone in to fix it by now that's been like since May it's been like that " Said Kevin

' she cant afford to you know that and shhh I think dad's back worst luck " Sighed Kenny as he heard Stuart's voice yelling again as usual and he sounded drunk as usual

" So what you gonna do then go and break it up and risk a beating ..? Asked Kevin

" I'll see how things go damn he's such an asshole I wish ..oh fuck it I wish he'd just drop dead do us all a favour fuck him " Said Kenny as he heard his mom crying again and a loud crash and more screaming

" Damn it he's started early tonight " Kenny said sighing listening to the pair fighting

" God knows what's got broken now his neck hopefully " Kevin said making Kenny laugh a little but then a noise made him panic

Both boys hear Karen now screaming she must have ran out her room to defend their mom and got hit so now Kenny and Kevin joined in the fight and to their horror they seen Karen with a bloody nose where Stuart had slapped her and that made Kenny snap

" You fucking sick asshole get a kick out of hurting women and little kids do ya you make me sick and I'm ashamed to say your my dad " Screamed Kenny jumping on Stuart trying to drag him off Carol whist Kevin grabbed a pot from the kitchen and also started hitting Stuart with that but Kenny was doing the most fighting

Kenny could be really vicious when angry and not one to mess with and he was a good fighter and scared of no one and it wasn't the first time he stood up to Stuart and it looked if Kenny was succeeding till Stuart fought him off and threw Kenny against a wall killing the boy as he smashed his skull off the wall

" OMG my baby you fucking asshole you killed my baby ' Screamed Carol as she hugged kennys dead body and glared at Stuart

' So fucking what he was a little,prick anyway and one less whinny brat to care about " Stuart said glancing at Carol and Kenny and also a sobbing karen and shocked Kevin

As usual next morning Kenny woke up in bed not a mark on him and as he expected his mom or siblings didn't remember him dying so he. never brought it up what was the point they'd never believe him

" So where is asshole today then still in bed ..? Asked Kenny sighing

" No amazingly he got up and think he's gone to the scrap yard but I don't give a damn where he is he'll be home later no doubt " Carol said as Kenny sighed

" Kenny Kenny guess what guess what happened ' Said Karen all excited

" Huh what's that what happened princess..? Asked Kenny smiling at his sister

" Dasher moved by himself he's no longer in his box I found him looking out the window he's been to the North Pole i bet isn't that awesome " Said Karen

" Er yeah really cool " Said Kenny looking at his mom and brother wondering who got up and moved the elf but no one owned up to it so Kenny didn't ask

As Carol and the kids sat having breakfast their was suddenly a loud knock on the door giving all 4 of them a start

" Who's that at this time in the morning ..? Asked Kevin

" I have no idea I'll get it no worries ' Said Kenny getting up to awnser the door

' Okay coming coming " Kenny yelled as the knocking got louder and when he opened the door he seen 2 of Stuart's workmates on the doorstep looking pretty serious

' Hey John hey Mike what's up dads not here if your looking for him he left a while ago we haven't seen him since he left " Said Kenny

" I know som is your mom in we really need to talk to her " John said

" Sure best come in please excuse the mess haven't gotten around to cleaning yet so place is messy " said Kenny with a small laugh as Carol Kevin and Karen appeared

' Hi John Stuart is t here he left for work so he won't be back till late " Carol begun but John cut her off

" We know it's about Stuart we came about ' The man said

" Oh great what's dad done. now being an asshole as usual " Begun Kenny ready to insult his dad

" Look its best you are all sitting down fraid I have some bad news for you ' Said Mike gently as everyone sat down

" What's going on has Stuart been arrested or something " Begun Carol as Mike shook his head

' Mrs McCormick I'm afraid I have some really bad news about Stuart Stuart was killed this morning a large fridge freezer fell on him it wasent secure and it crushed him " Mike begun

" OMG Stuart is dead and not coming home " Carol said shocked as the man nodded

" I'm afraid so the police will be over soon no doubt but as his boss I thought I'd let you know first I'm so so sorry " John said

" OMG did you hear that dad's dead he died after we wished him dead last night " Whispered Kenny to Kevin thinking back but Kevin said nothing

Also at that moment unseen the elf gave a small evil smirk did he grant Kenny's wish by killing his dad

well that's that chappy done more to come


	9. Chapter 9

Carol was stunned and Karen was even crying as for some crazy reason she cared for her dad and thought he was okay when sober but Kenny and Kevin couldn't care less and though secretly happy they had to pretend to be upset and also about 20 minutes later the cops came to tell Carol more details and as expected. Stuart was actually drunk whist at work which didn't suprise Kenny

" Do you have anywhere to go or is their anyone we can call Carol you just had really bad news and a shock ' the female cop said gently as Carol shook her head

' No no I'll be fine I guess I have my kids here ' Carol said crying a bit as she hugged Kenny and Karen close and Kevin stood nearby gently rubbing his mom's shoulder

" Mom is daddy in heaven now with Jesus ..? Asked Karen crying as Carol nodded

' Yes he is princess and everything will be okay we all have each other and we have to look after mom now ' Kenny said as Karen nodded

Kenny felt shocked too as he did have a few good times with his dad when he was sober like playing baseball with him or helping him at the scrapyard but sadly their was more. bad times than good like when a really drunk Stuart would beat Kenny even taking his belt off to him and denying that he was Kenny's dad cos he looked nothing like him so part of Kenny was glad their drunken no use father was gone but he couldn't say anything as he knew things would be hard on his mom her and stuart had dated since they were 12 or 13 as she was 14 when she got pregnant with Kevin then two years later when she was 16 he came along and that be a mistake he'd never make as though Carol was a good mum Kenny felt she became a mum way too soon a kid herself having kids and he defently didn't want to see that happen to Karen

The cops stayed about an hour with Carol and like it or not Sheila Broflovski came over. but no Kyle as he was at school but as usual Sheila was all gushy and over powering and Kenny soon seen why Kyle got fed up with her

" Oh Carol Hun I'm so so sorry is their anything I can do let me know how are you how are the kids is their anything you need were here for you ' Said Sheila all in one breath not stopping for air and hugging Carol almost crushing her as Sheila was a big woman and Carol was skinny

" Aww thank you Sheila but I'll be fine talking a while to sink in I guess and as you can imagine well Karen is upset the boys are putting a bra even face on I guess ' Carol said

" Poor babies left without a father and a father figure is important at this age but I have text Kyle to come here after school I will stay with you just now but your always welcome to stay with us for a few days if things get too much for you Hun Kenny Kevin and Kyle can share you and Karen can have our guest room we have a double bed and single bed in their ' Sheila begun

" Im fine thank you we will stay here and the house is mine now so this is our home now it ain't much but it's home we're fine but thanks for your offer Sheila " Carol said

" Oh okay I thought you'd have wanted some company in your time of need as you have had a big shock Hun 'Shelia said

' I'll be fine don't worry and we will cope good I'm sure ' Carol said

Truth was though the. was was a bit of a shock for Carol but part of her was glad he was gone at least the family would have more money now and things might get done now

As the day went on several people came to see Carol and the kids see how they were doing and Kenny had a hard job of pretending to be sad as he couldn't care less their dad was dead now he couldn't stand him and now with him out the way he hoped things would get better infact Kenny even wanted to go to school that day but Carol made the kids stay at home

" So when will the funeral be if you need help we're here for you ' Said Sharon who also came to visit

" Funiral oh I'm not sure yet theirs inquests or that going on cos Stuart died at work so they have to look into that so I guess it might be in a couple of weeks or something ' Carol said

" Oh my 2 weeks that's a long time when my uncle died he was buried in 5 days ' Said Lian Cartmans mom

" Well guess that was because he died of old age and peacefully in bed and stuart was a young man and at work and they said the fridge wasent secure but I don't know I wassnt their " Carol said sighing

" You could sue the company I'm sure Gerald will help you he is the best lawyer in town you know Hun ' Said Sheila

' Yeah so Iv heard and I'm sure he is but I can't afford his fancy high prices he charges ' Carol said

" I'm sure he'll do it for free as your a good friend Hun ' Sheila said making Carol sigh

As everyone was talking Karen suddenly butted in as she. noticed something

' Mom. Kenny Kevin the elf Dasher has moved again I thought he only moved once a day when he comes back from the North Pole ' Said Karen pointing to the elf who was in a new place sitting behind a battery operated light on the table when before he sat on an unused lampshade

" Kevin have you been messing around with Karen's elf doll ..? Asked Kenny looking at his brother

" Who me I haven't touched it at all I thought it was you playing around with it " Said Kevin as Kenny shook his head

' Nope maybe mom or one of the guests moved it " Kenny said looking at the elf doll but he said nothing

" Oh cute are you dong the elf on the shelf with your kids this year I was going to do it with Ike but I think he'd see through it and how it works he's so smart for his age can't fool that little boy you know ' Said Sheila with a small laugh

' huh oh yeah he is very smart and yeah guess we are doing the elf this year Karen loves him we called him Dasher as he's meant to dash every night back to the North Pole so guess he will be staying with us through out December I think it's cute in a way ' Carol said smiling a little looking at the little doll that smiled back at her

well that's that chappy done more to come


	10. Chapter 10

" Shit Kenny I'm so sorry about your dad that sux bad how are you dude ...? Asked Kyle later that day as Kyle and Stan came over to see Kenny

"Oh okay I guess but am I a bad person if I said I don't really care about his death infact part of me is happy he's gone really ..? Asked Kenny

' No not really as we know he was abusive towards you we seen the evidence with our own eyes like the bruises and that and how he yelled at you when he'd pick you up at school on his way to work so no don't blame you " Stan said as Kenny shrugged

' So what happened exacty was your dad drunk or on drugs at the time ...? Asked Kyle

" Well he doesn't really do hard drugs any more like mom dose but he smoked weed and that but yeah he was drunk what we heard he had drink hidden at work and drank that before starting work and the fridge freezer he was meant to be getting money for well it wasenr secure and it fell on him crushing him so dad's workmates said they came round and broke the news " Kenny said

" Shit dude I'm so sorry so how's the rest of the family taking it ..? Asked Stan

' Oh Karen is devistated dunno why their was no love between them and last night dad hit Karen making her nose bleed yet she still cried when she heard the news and as for mom well dunno think the news hasn't sunk in yet she's in auto pilot and Kevin couldn't care less really " Kenny said

" so what about you how do you feel ..? Asked Kyle

" Dunno really oh part of me doesn't give a shit and I won't miss him he was an asshole and yeah he abused us all many nights I went to bed in agony cos of his belt and he drank any money that came in sure mom wants money too on drugs and she drinks but she puts us kids first he never he put himself first before us going drinking to all hours but then again the rare time he was sober he was okay we used to have baseball games round the back yard andmone time he took me to a game with Kevin he somehow got free tickets so that was a good day and we acted like how a father and his kids should do he even bought us a Pepsi but sadly more bad memories than good really so yeah part of me is shocked the other part of me doesn't give a fuck maybe that what's making me a bad person cos I don't care " Kenny said sighing

" Kenny your not a bad person your solid gold and your bound to have mixed feelings hell id be the same if I was in your position " Kyle said as Stan nodded

' Same here and at times my dad is an asshole ' Stan said

" Least you have dads that love you their good guys and your lucky to have them my da he didn't give a shit about me so why should I care really about him I guess " Said Kenny smiling a bit at his 2 friends

' So where cartman then what's he up to ...? Asked Kenny as the. boys headed into the lounge

" Oh he's to go straight home last we heard he was grounded for something not sure what knowing fatass it be something bad " said Kyle

' Yeah fat asshole his mom was here earlier gushing all over mom also your moms were here too they left about half an hour ago " Kenny said

" Yeah we got a text to go straight here you needed us but cartman went straight bo,d and he was in a bad mood all day pissing all off and the teacher ' Stan said

" What's new with that so any word about Garrison coming back yet ..? Asked Kenny

" Nope he's still in the White House thinking he's Trump and PC princable says theirs no signe of him coming back for a while and as for the real Trump no one knows where he is he's not been seen since last year " Said Kyle

" Yeah but surly someone will find out that he is not the real Donald Trump " Said Kenny as both boys shrugged

" Maybe they will find out one day " Begun Stan then stopped looking at the elf doll

" Aww cute the elf on the shelf Iv heard of that doll "Said Stan now picking the doll up and smiling at it

' Yeah it's Karen's doll best you don't touch it " Kenny said as Stan put the doll down

" Oh surly you don't believe in all that story about the doll being magic and coming to life maybe Butters would believe it but not you hell you stopped believing in Santa clause at five years old " Said Stan

' Yeah I know and I don't beleive in the elf story too and it's just a doll but Karen believes in it all and we can't touch the doll incase she comes in so best we just leave it " Kenny said

" True I forgot about her but if the elf was real it be cool you could behave and get anything you want think I'd wish for a trip to Florida Christmas at Disney world that be awesome and I so wanna see the new Star Wars area ' Stan said

'Neat one hmm I'm not sure what I'd wish for but what about you Kenny what would you wish for ..? Asked Kyle

" Dunno for us to be rich and happy and a far better house than this old shack or I could be a bit crazy and wish for a house near Tolkien and mom to be really rich and Karen would have everything she ever wanted but all she wants just now is a good Christmas so I just want her to be happy " Kenny said smiling

' Aww that's sweet so what dose Karen want for Christmas has she seen anything she likes ..? Asked Stan

' Yeah she's seen all the new Beauty and the Beast toys so wants them or would like them as she's been told we can't afford them we can't even afford a shopper bag with Belle on it as we seen a few people with them at the mall their from the Disney store God I hate that place " Said Kenny

' I hope she gets something to do with the film wasn't she like that a few years ago with Frozen she wanted a singing Elsa doll ..? Asked Stan as Kenny nodded

' Still is she still loves Frozen and adores Elsa she has drawings off her she did at school and seen the movie at Ruby's so knows all the songs and that she doesn't even have her own copy and what's the point we have no tv let alone a DVD player and we have no electricity so the DVD is useless to her all she has is a Frozen comic magazine we got in the thrift store and Iv lost count the number of times she's read it and she'd love to meet Elsa and Anna too as one of her classmates went to Disney world back in August and seen the Stage show plus met Elsa and Anna and got all the toys and that and though Karen loves Belle she adores Elsa and I'd love for her to go whist she still believes in it all you know " Kenny said as the other boys nodded

' Go where hi Stan hi Kyle " Said Karen coming into the room and smiling a little

" Go to Disney world and meet Elsa you love Queen Elsa " Kenny said as Karen nodded

" Yeah she's so pretty I do like her a lot I like Belle too but I think Elsa is more pretty and she's a queen with magic powers of snow and ice ' Said Karen twirling around pretending to be Elsa

' Yeah we know she's pretty cool " Said Kyle smiling as Karen sat down next to Kenny

' Yeah she is guess I'll never get to meet he though we can't go to Disney world mom says it costs to much just like the puppy I'd love too ' Karen said sighing

" Puppy you want a puppy cute " Said Stan as Karen nodded

' yeah we met Ruby's mom Ruby or someone in the family is getting a pug and we seen the dog Karen fell in love with it but pugs cost a fortune their like designer dogs really and out of our price range sadly ' Kenny said as Karen nodded sadly unaware that a little pair of ears was listening to everything that was said

well that's that chappy done more to come


	11. Chapter 11

' I really wish you didn't have to go back to school today you should stay off till after the holidays are over I don't know how I'll cope and the house is a mess and I don't feel up to cleaning it oh Kenny what will I do how will we cope I feel so lost " Said Carol sighing next day as she sat in a chair still in her pajamas

" Look mom Kevin and I can see to that later don't worry but you need to get washed and dressed you can't go around all day in your pajamas okay we have no not water but a wash wouldn't go a miss and Kevin since your staying at home tidy the place up a bit and I'm sure you can help too Karen you like helping mom " Kenny said as Karen nodded

" No worries Kenny I'll see to those it will be easy peasy ' Karen said smiling and as Karen went off to clean the kitchen but paused before she went as she just noticed something

" Oh Dasher gone he was their on the table yesterday where is he now ' Said Karen looking around the room for the elf doll and. Kenny looked at Kevin wondering who'd moved the doll

Kevin shrugged as if he had read Kenny's mind but then Karen called from the kitchen

' I found him cheeky Dasher he's hiding '

Kenny went into the kitchen and looked where Karen was pointing and on top of the window curtain tod was the elf and it was really high up only way to reach him was standing on a chair and the top of his hat brushed the celling

' How the hell did he get way up their ..? Asked Kenny stunned as some how he couldn't imagine their mom standing on a chair hiding the doll up their

' He flew up when he came back from the North Pole. silly I told you he was magic ' Karen said making Kenny sigh

" Oh okay princess but he better not get into our food try and keep him away from that " Kenny said heading back into the lounge and sighing and wondering just who did move the doll but that would have to wait as Kenny had school so after kissing his mom goodbye he left

' wow I didn't expect to see you back so soon is everything okay then ..? Asked Kyle when they were on the bus

" Yeah mom wanted me to stay off till after Christmas but what's the point I want to get back to. normal oh I will go to the funeral guess I have too even though between us I think he should be thrown in the trash as he was trash but that's just my opinion " Kenny said shocking his friends a bit

' Wow so is Karen and Kevin back at school ..? Asked Stan as Kenny shook his head

" No their still at home helping mom think more people are coming over later today dunno who but I had to get out I'm sick of pretending I'm sad and I have to keep the pretence up and as for the funiral Urgh I so don't wanna go I can't stand him even in death I still think he's an asshole ' Kenny said sighing

" Hey Kenny heard the news about your da your family will be poorer now as your dad was claiming welfare and working so no extra cash now yet as he drank it all maybe it won't make any diffrance ' Cartman teased

" Look fatass don't you start I'm not in the mood okay so shut the hell up ' Yelled Kenny glaring at cartman who sat next to Butters and was laughing

' Oh ignore him least you knew who your dad was and you had one unlike him ' said Stan glaring at cartman who was stuffing himself with chocolate and cheesy poofs

" Oh God is he stuffing himself already he's so gonna burst he's so fat ' Yelled Kyle making Kenny laugh

' Any bigger and we could bounce on his fat belly like a bouncy castle that would be funny " Laughed Kenny now glaring at Cartman who burped loudly and wiped his mouth on his sleeve

Soon everyone all arrived at the school and got off the bus and walked the short distance to the gates

' you sure your ready for this dude you just lost your dad yesterday you might be still in shock " Said Kyle as Kenny nodded

' Ready as ever and as I said I really couldn't give 2 shits about him after the way he treated me and my family he can rot in hell for all I care ' Kenny said

' Aww fuck it " Kenny suddenly said making the others look round

' What's wrong Kenny you okay ..? Asked Stan

" Yeah oh dunno I left my lunch on the bus I had a couple of sandwiches and a chocolate bar we got from the dollar store in a pack of 6 it was in a brown paper bag I left it on the seat fuck it no lunch for me then I guess " Said Kenny

' Dont worry we can share ours our moms always pack more than enough so you can have a feast " Kyle said

' Thanks guys fuck I hate being poor hopefully things will get better from now on as dad was always wasting money ' Kenny said now looking at his old battered scruffy sneakers

' Can't even afford a pair of new sneakers these were Kevin's and the sole is held on by an elsastic band moms DIY repair job she said I can get new sneakers for Christmas but even then they will be second hand from the thrift store but guess they'll be better than these ' Said Kenny bending down or fix his lace and that's when he thought he noticed something lying on the sidewalk

" Wow omg I found 20 bucks you guys ' Said Kenny smiling holding up a 20 dollar note

' Wow nice one you can get lunch with that a nice one too ' Said Kyle happy for Kenny that he had a bit of luck for once

' Oh that's my 20 bucks I lost that yesterday thank you Kenny ' Said cartman coming over and putting his fat hand out to receive the money

" Fuck off you've no proof it's yours and anyway if it was it be wet as it's been snowing again so it's not yours this is dry ' Kenny said

' And what you gonna do with it then hand it in to the teachers they'll keep it ...? Asked Cartman

" No I'm keeping it and it's none of your business what I do with it so fuck off fatass this is my money " Said Kenny shoving the money into his pocket and walking away leaving Cartman muttering

" God never thought I'd see Cartman jelious if me " Laughed Kenny

' Cos you have got some money now and he'd blow it all on candy no doubt greedy pig ' Said Stan glancing back at Cartman

" Listen guys Iv had an idea if that offer of you guys sharing your lunch is still up I'll take it this is gonna be spent on Karen maybe get her something to do with Frozen or Beauty and the Beast ' Said Kenny

' Aww that's a lovely thought and sure we will share yet you might have some kosher mom packed that today ' Said Kyle

" Sounds yummy to me and don't forget I'm an honoury Jew time we went to Jew scouts ' Said Kenny making Kyle laugh a bit

' Yeah I remember that and yes you are an hounery Jew ' Kyle said laughing

Soon everyone all went inside and went to their lockers to get their things that's when Kenny got the. shock of his life as he seen something familiar in his bag and a little face peeked out at him it was the Elf that somehow got into his bag and it was looking right at him

well that's that chappy done more to come


	12. Chapter 12

' Shit how did that get in their ' Said Kenny pulling out the elf that was in his bag and seemed to be smirking at him

' Aww look Kenny has brought his little dolly did Karen give you it so cute ' taunted Cartman making Kenny angry but he didn't loose his temper as he was inside school

' No she didn't and shut your mouth fatass I dunno how it got in their ' Kenny yelled shoving the elf in his locker and closing the door whist glaring at Cartman and muttering something

Kenny really didn't want to loose it on school grounds as he'd been warned before nd was really on his last legs as he was told any more trouble and he'd be kicked out of school as he didn't want that but Cartman was pushing him towards that by pissing him off all the time so if Kenny wanted to do something to the fat boy it would have to wait till later

' Okay everyone settle down we have a busy day ahead of us today so I need your full attention' The teacher said looking at the class

' Mrs Wilson is their any more word about Mr Garrisom how he is or that ..? Asked Bebe

' No not yet we don't know if he will ever be back ' The teacher said

' He might be in 4 years from now isn't that the length of time presidents have in the White House ' Said Craig

' Yeah unless their voted back in for another 4 years bringing it up to 8 or unless someone discovers the truth and he's impeached ' Token said

' Thats right time will tell but we can discuss that later ' The teacher begun then spotted Kenny sitting near the back

' Oh Kenny I didn't expect to see you back so soon is everything alright I am so sorry about your dad I heard the sad news ' The teacher said looking at Kenny

' Yeah I'm fine and thanks miss we will be okay I guess ' Kenny said sighing and chewing on his pen lid

The truth was Kenny was still in shock sure his dad was an asshole but Kenny was always used to him being their even if he was beating his ass or yelling at hi, he was always their and now he wasn't and as Kevin had learning problems and could act very childish that left Kenny the man of the house really and Kenny had to be strong for rest of the family he felt

Kenny put all thoughts of his father and his death out his head as he tried and concentrated on his schoolwork but he could see Cartman trying to cause trouble so he ignored him best way he could and tried his hardest to resist walking up to him and punching him into the year 3000 but sadly on school grounds he couldn't lay one finger on him

' Oh also today I thought I'd measure your height for school records and boys it's not what you think I heard about that carry on a few years back when you got measured you all got the wrong idea and bad rumours spread ' The teacher said refacing to when the boys thought it was the sizes of their members

' Oh yeah I remember that oh boy that was funny if still win hands down their in that area though so nothing to worry about ' Kenny said laughing and getting a few sniggers

'Yeah right my GI Joe doll has a bigger one than you Kenny ' Taunted Cartman pissing Kenny off again

' Shut your Goddamn mouth fatass before I shut it for you ' Yelled Kenny glaring at cartman

' Kenny McCormick Erick Cartman that will be quite enough from you pair be quiet both of you ' The teacher yelled glaring at both boys

' Aww Miss do we have to get measured I don't think we've grown any since last time ' Kyle said

' And last time you were measured was by Mr Garrison over a year ago no we have to do it it's to keep a record of you but once you leave school well the files will be destroyed but you'll on records as a former student ' The teacher said

' Well your early the tallest in the class that's for sure ' Said Stan looking at Kyle

' Yeah that's what I was afraid off I don't wanna be too tall ' Sighed Kyle

' Okay everyone line up quietly this won't take long ' The teacher said later that morning as she took everyone's height

' Okay Butters you have grown an extra inch ' The teacher said to a happy Butters who was always the smallest in the class

' You Tweek are still the same ' The teacher said as Tweek freaked out a bit

' Oh Jeezus I've stopped growing I'm gonna be this size forever ' Tweek begin as he went to his seat

' Okay Eric now you have grown an inch too ' The teacher said to a chuffed Cartman

' Don't see a height diffrance but he might have grown an inch onto that stomach oh his ' Kenny laughed as he was next

' Hmm that's strange you have seemed to have shrunk an inch and a half Kenny ' The teacher said shocking Kenny

' What shrunk no I can't have that would make Butters my height now I was always taller than him

' Well your same height now you have shrunk I'm sorry ' The teacher said shocking Kenny and to make things worse Cartman couldn't stop laughing

'Any smaller Kenny and you can fit in our pockets Kenny the midget ' Cartman laughed pissing Kenny off

' Oh shut up fatass why don't you just die no one would miss you ' Kenny muttered glaring at cartman who was almost in tears laughing till the teacher told him to be quiet

' Omg how could I have shrunk sure heard of old people shrinking due to age but not kids what is what is wrong with me will I get that height back again and I'm now same size as Butters ' Kenny said later

' Maybe the teacher measured you wrong I'm sure you'll be fine dude and I haven't grown much since last year we all grow at our own rate so I wouldn't worry to much and I'm sure you will grow again ' Said Stan later to try and cheer Kenny up a bit but it wasn't helping much

' That's okay for you to say least you have grown I haven't an inch and half iv lost that's a lot I'm tiny now ' Siad Kenny sadly

" Look try not to worry least your not gonna be a giant I'd happily trade places with you ' Said Kyle who had grown 2 inches and his hair made him look taller

' Its okay for you to say you got taller I'd love to be tall and saying it front of fatass made things worse fuck I'll never live this down now ' Kenny said sadly as he could see Cartman in the distance talking to a couple of other boys before coming over and laughing again

' Hey shortass hows it going down their ' Taunted cartman laughing at a mad Kenny

" Look shut the fuck up will you I'm not short and least iv not got fatter like you have ' Kenny said glading at Cartman before walking away trying to keep calm

' So Kenny where's your little dolly you'll be that size soon way your going Kenny in my pocket or Kenny on the shelf I better watch where I'm walking incase I step on you munchkin ' Cartman taunted really pissing Kenny off he was heading into meltdown stage as he was sick of Cartman poking fun of him and being poor was bad enough but now he had a new tool to use against him his heigh and that made Kenny mad

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	13. Chapter 13

' What's your problem fatass iv just about had enough of you and your comments all day so shut your fucking mouth ' Yelled Kenny slamming Cartman against a wall about to punch him

' Wow wow Kenny calm down their he's not worth it you'll get kicked outta school don't let it go ' Kyle yelled trying to grab Kenny

' Your fucking lucky we're in school otherwise I'd knock you into next century ' Kenny threatened

'Ooh I'm so scared gonna be beaten up by a dwarf who's gonna help you the rest of the 6 dwarfs and Snow White ' Cartman taunted

' Cartman enough that's horrible ' Yelled Stan

But before Stan and Kyle could do anything else Ken y attacked Cartman punching him and despite being much smaller than Cartman Kenny was strong and he made Cartmans nose bleed

' Any more out you and you'll regret the day you were born you fat bastard just stay away from me ' Yelled Kenny as he Stan and Kyle walked off leaving cartman in a crumpled heap and unaware that a tiny little person was watching ready to cause mischief as it thrived on mischief

' Well at least I have a lunch of sorts today mom got bread and some cheese and tamatoes so I have sandwiches and a chocolate bar ' Said Kenny a bit more happier and also he pulled out a bag of patato chips and a bottle of juice first time in ages he had a decent lunch that he could call his own

' Aww that's cool so I take it Karen will have lunch too then ..? Asked Stan as Kenny smiled eating his sandwiches

' Mmm yeah think she got the same I seen mom putting a bag of food in her bag this morning least dad won't be around to drink all the money we have coming in and let's hope mom doesn't go and blow it on shit she injects into her arms ye t have to say she's been clean for like a year now yet she's still takes the odd joint you know ' Kenny said

' Im Surprised your back so soon after what happened and your dads not even buried yet how's the rest of the family taking the news..? Asked Kyle

' Oh their okay I guess mom is upset dunno why dad treated her like shit always fighting and that don't think it's quite sunk in with Karen yet da was no angel with her and Kevin he is like good riddance to trash as for me dunno he never cared about me also a few times even said I waswnf his cod I don't look like Levin or Karen ' Kenny said

' Thats Shocking ' Siad Kyle shocked

' Yeah Well that was dad for ya ' Kenny said as he bit into his sandwiche and listened to Kyle talking

As the boys all sat talking and also Craig Tweek and Clyde joined them suddenly PC principal stormed in and he was pissed

' Oh oh guys Rambos on the war path keep your heads down and don't say anything ' ' ' Said Token glancing at the man coming over and looking at their table

' You boy come with me ' The man said glaring at Kenny

' But sir I'm finishing my lunch this is my free time can't it wait till later ' Kenny said a bit stunned and wondering what was going on

' I don't care what time it is I Said NOW so move it boy ' The man said grabbing Kenny and dragging him out the dinning hall

' Shit what has Kenny done now that man is really pissed off ' Said Token as they watched Kenny being dragged out the cafeteria

' Sir what's going on let go your hurting me I could have you charged with assault let go ' Said Kenny as PC princpal hurt his arm and dragged him to his office

' Get off me would you care to tell me what the hell is going on you can't do this to me. ' Kenny said as they went into the office and he was forced to sit down

' Now sit their and listen to me boy I am sick and tired of you and your behaviour and now your attacking fellow studiants what the hell are you playing at Mc Cormick I want awnsers now ' Yelled the man who towers over Kenny

' Sorry I don't know what you mean I haven't done anything I was in the cafeteria talking to my friends that's all ask them ' Kenny said confused

' I'm talking about before that when you attacked Eric Cartman after class in the school hallway by the lockers ' Principal Said

' What I never really touched him okay I pushed him a bit only cos he was making fun of me what's that fat asshole been saying now ' Said Kenny shocked as the man pushed a buzzer and spoke into an intercom

Nurse Gollum will you please bring Eric Cartman to my office ' The man said confusing Kenny more

' What's going on I don't understand what's Cartman being saying now he's lying as always you don't wanna listen to him ' Kenny said

' Oh I don't have to listen to him I seen what happened to him ' PC principal said as the nurse with the dead foetus on her head came I. With Cartman and Kenny gasped a bit

Cartman had 2 black eyes forming and a bleeding lip and 2 teeth missing and his nose all bloody also his lip was cut too and his arm was in a sling he looked in a bad way and he was crying too

' Wow dude what the hell ' Said Kenny shocked

' Well Kenny what have you to say for yourself ' Said PC principal glaring at Kenny

' Huh..What do you mean what happened to him ..? Asked Kenny

' You tell me you did it ' Principal Said shocking Kenny

' What no I didn't no way dude ' Siad Kenny stunned

' H..He did he beat me up sir ' Sobbed Cartman acting all innocent and a victim

' Domt lie Mcormick Eric told me that you attacked him in the corridor for no reason you said I quote I hate you you fat ugly bastard you deserve to die and I'm gonna end you unquote and then you beat him up badly injuring him and now he has to go to the hospital for an X-ray as we think his wrist may be broken ' The man said

' No sir he's lying I never did that look okay I pushed him against a wall and threatend him but Kyle pulled me off him I have witnesses Stan and Kyle they were with me ask them and Cartman had been getting on my nerves all morning but I know better not to hit alone beat him up he's lying sir please believe me ' Kenny said shocked

'He said you'd say that try and squirm your way out of trouble how many times have I had you in my office for fighting honestly if it's not one thing it's another with you your never out of trouble and you have a record too I read Principal Victoria's record on you too and you were always in trouble when she was here and she let you away with it but not any more I am not her ' PC principal said glaring at Kenny who looked at his feet sighing

Okay nurse you can take Eric back now and he can rest till you get him to the hospital ' The man said nodding at Cartman and the nurse

' Got you their you poor price of shit ' Whispred Cartman as he passed Kenny on the way out and smirked evilly

' I hope you die you fat bastard ' Kenny whispred in return as he looked st PC principal to see what he had to say now

' Your very lucky Kenny I understand your going through a lot just now you just lost your father so I guess your family is goi g through tough times and I will be light on you I should expell you from this school as I really think you don't deserve to be here with your appalling behaviour but under the circumstances I shall suspend you till after Christmas then we can have a meeting with your mother and take things from their so I will call her just now and I want you to go and collect your things and leave ' The man said picking up the phone and asking if they had a co tact number for Kenny mom

Kenny muttered something under his breath and he left the room he wanted to murder Cartman but he couldn't get near him just now so he would have to wait so instead he went storming off to the cafeteria to tell his friends and get his lunch and on his way their he passed a tiny figure in red that watched him with a evil grin on his face and he rubbed his tiny white gloves hands


	14. Chapter 14

' So what happened what did Rambo want then ..? Asked Stan using PC principal nickname the kids all called him now

' What did he fucking not want bastard he is also have you noticed someone's missing from here ' Said Kenny

' What's wrong and yeah Cartman maybe he's gone to the benches outside cos he's scared ' Said Kyle

' Duh Kyle look outside theirs like 3 feet of snow out their and Baltic no Cartman isn't out their I know where that fat shit is ' Said Kenny pissed

' Why where is he then ..? Asked Craig looking at Kenny

' With nurse Gollum the fat bastard beat the shit outta himself and blamed me so I'm in trouble ' Kenny begun

' Bloody hell dude so what's happening now are you being kicked out ..? Asked Token

' No cos of my circumstances with loosing my dad and that I'm being suspended till after Christmas and also Rambo wants to talk to my mom too so iv been sent to get my stuff and go home God I so wanna kill that fat shit he's landed me in trouble big time and they think he's got a broken arm you guys seen me I never touched him well apart from pushing him against the wall but that was it really you know ' Kenny said

' We. know you didn't touch him but Cartman is evil he will do anything to get you in trouble he's always been like that you should know him by now ' Kyle said

' Wait is t some of your stuff not in the class and the class is locked ' Said Butters

' Yeah just a couple of pens and a eraser rest of my stuff is in my locker but I came back for my bag and lunch and once I get my locker stuff I'm off guess I'm getting an exstended Christmas break so to say ' Said Kenny as he packed his bag again and finished his sandwiches before heading to the lockers to get his things

' How the hell did you get their I'm sure you were in my bag when I put you in ' Said Kenny opening his locker and seeing the Elf sitting in the corner of the locker grinning at him

The elf said nothing as expected as Kenny picked him up and shoved him in before leaving

On the way home Kenny was at Cartman landing him in trouble and he planned to get revenge but not sure how he would have to think of a way later as their was a problem and the bus that Kenny was on to take him to his part of town was sent another way as their had been an accident on the roads and their was emergency verciles on the scene

' Aww great now I'll need to get off at the mall and walk wall they way that's like a miles walk shit ' Kenny said today seemed to be going from bad to worse for him what else could go wrong

' Sorry folks the road I normally take is closed for his long for I dunno been a smash I think ' The driver said as he headed near the mall

Kenny checked his money to see if he had enough to get another bus as he knew their was like a mini bus that ran near his area but sadly he didn't and that would mean a long walk

' Damn wish I haven't bought that can if cola earlier on I would have had enough and I'm stuck here with a long walk wish I could get a lift home ' Kenny though as he stood at the bus stop opposet the mall in the freezing cold snow and then started walking as he knew the way home

Kenny had been walking only a few moments and the snow started making him colder and his thin coat wasn't much help and his trainers were rubbish too so his feet felt damp and numb

As Kenny neared the end of the long road that led away from the mall a dark blue car drew up beside him and a man he knew poked his head out

' Sup ken what you doing out in this weather walking it's bloody freezing dude ' A man said who knew Kenny and his family well

' Hey Mr Davis walking home my bus was sent on a detour theirs been an accident or something dunno but the road is closed so my bus was sent here instead and I can't afford another ticket to get the bus home ' Kenny said sighing

' That sucks so you heading home then ..? Asked the man

' Yeah no point in hanging around here no money and it's boring without my friends ' Kenny said

' Hop on and I'll give you a lift I'm heading home too ' The man said who was a neighbour

' Wow thanks dude your a life saver ' Said Kenny happy that his wish to get a lift came true

Kenny and the man chatted for a while before he dropped Kenny at his house and after thanking him Kenny went inside and got another surprise as their was lights and heat and Carol was very happy too

' Wow it's nice and warm in here and your so happy what's going on mom

' In a way your dad we discovered he had money stashed away at work for his drinking no doubt and it was enough to pay for the electricity and heating bills so we have heat and electric also a man wants to see me next Monday some privet stuff ' Said Carol smiling not even seem to be bothering that Kenny had been in trouble at school.

' Wow wonder what about oh Mr Davis gave me a lift home theirs been a bad accident and the mai. Road was closed the cops and ambulance are their and fire department too so guess it's bad so the bus had to take a detour by the mall and Mr Davis was passing me and gave me a lift home ' Kenny said grabbing some toast and heading into the lounge I can go and collect Karen if you want if you can lend me extra money for a second bus ticket I'm broke just now ' Kenny said

' No we won't get a bus we can afford a taxi we can collect her in that give her a surprise ' Carol said

" Wow cool she'll like that ' Said Kenny laughing as he turned on the tv and kicked off his shoes putting his feet up on the sofa and carol came in and joined him still not asking why Kenny was home so early or mentioning the trouble he'd been in

As Kenny and Carol watched TV the news came on and Kenny decided to watch it see if their was any word about his former teacher but their was nothing really but an artical on the news caught his attention as it was about his town

' Reports are reaching us of a bad crash on main street of South Park it was believed that the car skidded on black ice and reports of a fatality are coming in the driver was cut out and taken to hospital where they are stable but no news has reached us about the victim yet and police have closed the main road till further notice ' The reporter said

' Oh wow wonder who it is the driver is alive still but other person s dead ' Said Kenny

' Damn that sux my sympathies go out to them ' Carol said as she sipped her hot water first cup of hot water she had in a while

Else where at the crash site the cops were gathered around the car wreak and the firemen had cut the body out and it was now being put in to a body back

' Watch Andy the kid is heavy so sad though he's so young ' The fireman said as he glanced at the body of CARMAN being zipped up and taken away and not far from the sight was Dasher hiding in some bushes smirking evilly

well thats that chappy done more more to come Sorry Cartman fans I killed him


End file.
